


Transom

by Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place during <span class="u">Traitor's Moon</span>, the first part near the end of Chapter 3, the second between Chapters 11 and 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/gifts).



Firelight traced secret rivulets across what was visible of the floor through where Alec and Seregil's cabin door remained partially open. Intent on pleading her case to Seregil once more before the morning, Beka was at the cabin's threshold when a hoarse cry reached her ears. She grabbed for the sword at her waist, only remembering by the loose cloth in her grasp that she'd removed the scabbard in preparation for sleep. Already tugging the door further from its frame, she stifled a curse. It echoed six directions in her mind as she looked around and saw the reason for the cry.

Alec's fingers were reins pulling taut around Seregil's biceps. He tossed his head, blond locks twisting like reeds on the field of a lumpy pillow, and the arch of his back matched that of his bow. He made a series of noises, these more guttural, accompanying the increasing pitch of Seregil's hips against his own and drawing Beka's gaze there. Alec had nocked his heels just above where Seregil thrust into him at a feral pace. They became a blur of skin and sweat and the glow of flame.

Beka clenched her fist around the edge of the door. The tendril she felt now was less akin to regret. As though she were even closer to their coupling, at the hearth, heat spread through her in a flush of embarrassment and unexpected desire. She had grown up with an appreciation for Seregil's unusual beauty, even had a child's crush on which she had long since given up, but the bare lines and angles of his lithe body against Alec's were stunning. And it had been too long since she'd seen, or felt, anything so fiercely sensual.

Seregil bent his head to Alec's shoulder and bit a tendon into sharp relief. Seregil's growl, no less fierce for being in the 'faie tongue, finally startled Beka out of her trance, and she stumbled backward.

Wood caught her skin as she pulled free from the door. She loosed a low stream of invectives and sucked at the splinter on her way back to her tent, but found herself detouring to a patch of shrubs in the garden. She knelt there and blocked every thought from her mind but the blaze that had grown to a roar. Her teeth sank into the soft flesh at the base of her thumb to quiet her voice as well, while her fingers dipped between her thighs until everything went silent and dark.

Only then did Beka realize that both splinter and bite had been in the hand that bore scars matching Alec's, Seregil's, and her father's, although what it might mean, she refused to imagine. She was glad of the sweet breeze that blew through the meadow. It cooled not just her body but her mind -- too, she hoped, her cheeks, so that any light behind her as she climbed into the tent she was sharing for the night with her father might not reveal her thoughts.

She prayed fervently those thoughts were still hidden when she interrupted a clothed yet intimate embrace between Seregil and Alec again the next morning.

*****

"I had no idea it would be like this."

Beka started at Alec's words, her booted heels clacking to the floor as she jerked upright from her bed. She'd been thinking of Nyal and, for once, letting her mind wander into more specific imaginings. Not knowing his body, though, she had found her fantasies of their skin meeting drifting to remembrance of Alec's and Seregil's, and she bit her tongue hard to refocus on her friend in the flesh. _No, not flesh!_ she chastised and mentally shook herself. "I'm sorry. What?"

Leaning against the doorframe of her room, Alec raised his eyebrows. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," she snorted, with a roll of her eyes, "or as fine as can be expected in this holding pattern. Any news yet?"

"No, nothing of use. I've just --" He shrugged.

Beka smirked. "Been downing a lot of _turab_?"

"Not as much as Seregil." Alec's smile had a wry twist that dipped sideways.

"Ah. And it led him to open up about something to you again?"

He scratched his head. "It's paradoxical. Even with as much as he still keeps secret from me, I think he entrusts me with so much more."

"The _talimenios_ bond, you mean?" Beka watched Alec and felt a bittersweet rush of affection at the happiness he probably didn't realize was so evident in his eyes.

"That, but also what we already had before we became . . . "

Beka laughed a little at his embarrassment to cover her own. "Lovers, Alec. You can say that too."

He crossed his arms defensively. "I know."

"What's it like?" she said without thinking.

"The being **lovers**?" Alec blinked rapidly and blushed more than she'd seen him do in quite some time, even considering how long they'd gone without being around one another.

Quelling another laugh, she gestured for him to take the chair near her bed. "No. Being _talimenios_. Seregil had never talked about it, and I've only heard a little about it from my father. I've seen you with Seregil, and there's definitely something different between you now."

Alec sat backward on the chair and propped his chin on the high back. "I'm not sure I can explain. I may not know his thoughts, but we seem to know each other's feelings without words. I don't have to look at him, to try to read his eyes --"

"Which can be a crapshoot at best, with someone as practiced as Seregil."

He nodded. "But when I'm near him, I feel what he does, and the same in return."

Beka pulled her legs up onto the bed and wrapped her arms around them. "Only nearby, right? You won't suddenly know from afar, if someone hurts him or tells him a fantastic joke."

"No, not as far as I know," Alec said, grinning slowly. "From up close, it's kind of amazing, though -- like getting to experience everything on a heightened level."

"Everything, huh?" Beka cocked an eyebrow at him. She heard the slightly excited hitch to her voice, and convinced herself that Alec wouldn't.

Alec mock-glared at her, and she could tell he was fighting another blush. "Yes, actually."

Beka patted his hand awkwardly. "That must be nice."

"It is," he said, gently enough that she knew he must've seen or heard something after all. "It's nice, if there's someone you trust to share that with them. And maybe Nyal --"

"Oh, don't go soft on me. I'm not like that, won't be like that with him."

Alec turned his hand to clasp hers for a moment, and then stood. "You never know. When I first met Seregil, I never expected to feel anything like this for anyone, let alone him. Your heart can surprise you."

"If you say so." Beka smiled, though, and genuinely felt the expression. She was glad of her friends' happiness, and if she only ever got to see it from afar, that might be enough. If not, well, she'd just have to learn how not to blush after reminiscing.


End file.
